Hell Hath No Fury Like A Woman Scorned
by bad girl 61
Summary: Livia's gram is rushed to the hospital. Wen is nowhere to be seen or heard from. An unlikely friendship between two former enemies grows into something more. When her gram suddenly dies, who will she turn to? What happens when Livia finds out that Wen has been cheating on her with another girl from another city? Who will she turn to?


Hell hath no Fury like a Pissed Off Ex-Girlfriend

Chapter 1 "Heartbroken"

"Good Morning everyone." Livia a.k.a. Olivia, said to everyone, who were standing by their lockers, waiting for classes to begin. (AU NOTE: They are in their Senior Year of High School.)

"Good Morning Livia. How are you doing? How is your Gram doing?" Everyone asked except Wen, Livia's boyfriend of three years. Livia was saddened a bit. Livia thought back to yesterday night when her Gram was admitted, why she was admitted to the hospital, why Livia couldn't get a hold of Wen, how she asked Mo and Scott for a ride, and how Ray held her after she woke up crying in her sleep.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Livia's Gram was just rushed to the hospital after Livia came home from the grocery store and found her Gram on the living room floor, unconscious. Livia called for an ambulance to come and the ambulance took her to Mountain Vista Medical Center. Livia tried calling Wen but he never answered. What she never knew was that he has been cheating on her for 2 years with a girl named Cassidy Clarkson, so Livia called Mo instead.**_

" _ **Hello?" Mo asked after she answered her phone.**_

" _ **Momo, its Livia. I need to ask you Scott and you a huge favor." Livia asked.**_

" _ **What's the favor?" Mo asked.**_

" _ **I tried calling Wen but he never answered, so I need a ride to the hospital. Gram was unconscious when I came home from the grocery store and I called for an ambulance to take her there. They took her to Mountain Vista Medical Center. Can you guys please give me a ride"? Livia asked.**_

" _ **Of course. Let me ask Scott and get back to you. He has Ray over." Mo said.**_

" _ **Ok please hurry." Livia said.**_

 _ **Livia waited a few minutes for Mo to get back on the phone and she could hear voices in the background. Mo came back on the phone few minutes later.**_

" _ **Livia, we are on our way. We will be there in 20 minutes." Mo said.**_

" _ **Ok thank you guys." Livia said.**_

" _ **Your welcome." Mo said and hung up the phone.**_

 _ **Livia hung up her phone, put the groceries away, grabbed her purse, her Gram's insurance cards, walked out of the house, and made sure she locked the door behind her and sat on the steps, waiting for Mo and Scott to come.**_

 _ **20 minutes later, Scott's car pulls up. Livia walks down the steps and Mo got out of the car and gave Livia a hug.**_

" _ **I hope Gram will be ok." Mo said.**_

" _ **I hope so too. Let's get going." Livia said.**_

 _ **Livia opened the back passenger door and sat in the back seat with Ray.**_

" _ **Hello Olivia. I hope your Gram is ok." Ray said.**_

" _ **Livia, me and Mo are here for you, I'm sure Stella and Charlie will be there for you as well. Your part of my family and your like a sister to me." Scott said.**_

" _ **Thank you Scott and Ray, it means a lot to me. Ray, call me Livia. Everybody does." Livia said and Ray nodded his head.**_

 _ **Livia and the others started the 30 minute drive to the Mountain Vista Medical Center. Livia and the others got to the hospital and went inside after they got out of the car. Livia walked up to the receptionist's desk and asked where Grace White's room was in. the receptionist said she was on the floor for CICU (Cardiac Intensive Care Unit), so Livia and the others took the elevator up to CICU. After they got off of the elevator and walked up to the nurse's station where Livia saw a girl who looked like the girl who picked on her. It looked like Jules but Livia couldn't tell who it was. It was probably Jules. Livia heard that she gotten a job at the hospital as an intern because Jules was studying medicine. So Livia sucked in a breath and asked what room her Gram was in.**_

" _ **Excuse me, do you know what room Grace White is in." Livia asked. Jules looked up from her work.**_

" _ **Hi Olivia. She's in room 1409. The doctor is with her. Olivia, from my point of view and I heard from the doctor, it's not looking good. Fill these papers out if Grace hasn't been here before and then go see the doctor. You three, go have a seat in the waiting room. Olivia, I'm sorry for how I treated you all these years." Jules said.**_

" _ **Thank you Jules. Means a lot to me. My gram has been here before for her appointments. Who is the attending doctor? Jules, call me Livia. Everybody does." Livia said with a small smile. Jules nodded.**_

" _ **The attending doctor is Claire Roblewski. One of the best here." Jules said.**_

 _ **Ok. Thank you Jules. I'll go see how Gram is doing." Livia said. Jules nodded and went back to her work while Mo, Scott, and Ray and stayed in the waiting room.**_

 _ **Livia went to her Gram's assigned room where she the doctor attending to her Gram.**_

" _ **How is she doing?" Livia asked.**_

" _ **I'm Claire Roblewski and it's not looking good. She had a massive stroke on top of a massive heart attack which her heart has almost 98% blockage of her heart muscles. We will monitor her for now and run some tests on her tomorrow to see if she is going to make it and survive or go into a coma and pass away. She is unconscious but still breathing because of the ventilator. Did she display any symptoms of the stroke?" Dr. Claire asked.**_

" _ **No. Just said she had a bad headache for 4 days. Do you know how much this is going to cost? I know she has insurance but it won't probably cover most of the tests because I used most of the money I earned from playing with Lemonade Mouth at Madison Square Garden to pay off the rest of the mortgage on the house me and Gram share." Livia said.**_

" _ **It's going to be very costly and you should go home since I understand that you have school tomorrow, go home and rest. We have her monitored. We will call you if something happens." Dr. Claire said. Livia nodded her head.**_

" _ **I'll be back tomorrow. I wanna be by her side." Livia said. Dr. Claire nodded her head.**_

" _ **That's perfectly fine with me. I will have another colleague here in case of something happening. He and I are one of the best doctors in this area, so your grandmother is in good hands." Dr. Claire said. "If you will excuse me."**_

 _ **Dr. Claire left the room and Livia walked over to her gram and leaned down to kiss her forehead.**_

" _ **I'll be back tomorrow Gram. Please get better. I love you." Livia said as she left the and went back to the waiting room where Mo, Scott, and Ray were sitting.**_

" _ **Let's go home guys. Mo, do you think you can stay with me. I don't want to be alone tonight." Livia asked.**_

" _ **I can't. Baba wants me to pack all of my things because I told him about Scott and I. I am also moving in with Scott." Mo said apologetically.**_

" _ **I can stay with you, Livia. I'm trying to avoid my house for a couple of days. My mother and father have been arguing about something and I would rather not stay there." Ray said.**_

" _ **Thank you. I would really like that Ray." Livia said.**_

" _ **Your welcome Livia." Ray said.**_

 _ **As they were getting on the elevator to leave the hospital, Livia said something underneath her breath that only Mo could hear.**_

" _ **Ray would be a better boyfriend than Wen." Livia said underneath her breath and Mo silently agreed with her.**_

 _ **They all left the hospital and went back to Livia's house where she was dropped off with Ray promising to be back in a half hour. Livia tried calling Wen again but still got no answer from him. Ray came back to Livia's house about 35-40 minutes later.**_

" _ **I'm sorry I was late. Scott dropped me off and I went back to my house to tell my parents I was staying at your house for a couple of days. They explained to me why they were arguing. I'm going to be a big brother of 6 babies. Two sets of triplets. They were arguing on how to tell me and when I told them about staying at your place for a couple of days, they finally told me. My father has 7 older siblings and my mother has 8 older siblings." Ray said as he set his bag of stuff down on the floor by the couch.**_

" _ **Wow congratulations Ray. It means a lot to me that you are here. I know we had our differences in school but I can see that you have changed. I still can't get a hold of Wen. Did you walk here or drive here?" Livia asked.**_

" _ **I drove my car here even though I live 3 blocks from here and I figured you could use a ride to school tomorrow since it's going to rain." Ray said. "Thanks for giving me another chance."**_

" _ **Your welcome Ray. I hope you aren't allergic to cats since my cat is coming over to greet you." Livia said as her cat, Skittles, went over and sniffed Ray.**_

" _ **Nope. What's her name?" Ray asked.**_

" _ **Her name is Skittles. Wen gave her to me before we started dating." Livia said before she started tearing up at the thought of Wen before he changed.**_

 _ **Livia started to cry hard and Ray got up and gave her a hug and then lead her to the couch and wrapped her in his arms as she sat there crying. Her sobs started to die down after 10 minutes of crying. Livia was sniffling now.**_

" _ **I guess we should go to bed. I will show you where the bathroom and the guest bedroom is." Livia said as she got up off the couch and waited for Ray.**_

 _ **Ray grabbed his stuff and followed Livia up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Livia then went to her bathroom after bidding Ray a good night and that she will see him in the morning for breakfast.**_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

AU Note: Ending the chapter here. Let me know how it is and any comments or questions or concerns will be noted in the review section or by pm-ing me. Sorry this is not a Naruto story. This has been on paper since 2010. Please be kind. That's all I ask.

Quote of the Night:

"Either write something worth reading or do something worth writing"~ Benjamin Franklin


End file.
